The Unexpected
by Kairi PureHeart
Summary: What happens when Carly spends the night in Jace's room and Maryse finds out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own any of these characters Clarissa Clare does. What will happen when Clary spends the night in Jace's room and Maryse finds out? P.S may contain spoilers if you have read the book series The Mortal Instruments.** **(****J****ace POV) Rated T+**

"Morning Beautiful" I say as I stare down at my beloved fiery red-head.

Her eyelids flicker open slowly and then the most gorgeous emerald eyes are staring into my gold ones. I easily get lost in her eyes, I remember our first night together, our first kiss in the greenhouse on her birthday. Her eyes were the first thing I saw when I awoke from the dead.

I start to smile like an idiot reminiscing on our memories, that I didn't realise Clary was talking to me.

"Jace are you listening to me?" Clary says smiling up at me.

"Um…What?" I spat out quickly. Clary drops her head and shakes her head with a smile plastered on her.

"I said, we should get out of bed and get breakfast" Clary says staring back into my eyes.

"But then you won't be lying in my arms" I say with a pout. I slide my hand down to her waist and she lets out a giggle. I playfully do it again and she giggles again. I get this mischievous smile on my as her eyes widen.

"Jace, don't I know what –"she breaks down into a fit of laughter as I turn her on top of me a tickle her.

"Jace" she says breathy between laughing.

"What was that my love" I say and continue to tickle her oblivious to the position we were in until she grabs my hand and locks them with hers above my head. Our faces inches away, I smile slyly at her and our lips press passionately together filled with desire and lust. Her tight grip on my hands loosen and my hands slide down her body back to her waist. I tickle her again and she jumps and our lips part. But before she can scold me I flip her over so I'm on top of her. I press our lips together once again.

She snakes her arms around my neck I tugs my hair a little and I let out a groan. She smiles against our lips.

Can't she see what she does to me?

Her hand slide down to the hem of my shirt and within a moment it is off and thrown on the floor with the rest of the clothes from last night. Last night's memories start flowing through my head of our bodies pressed tightly together, the passionate and hungry kisses, the moans and groans from her that drove me crazy.

Clary was wearing one of my shirts and my hands slowly reached the hem of the shirt and waited until she nodded for me to remove it. I was half way up and enjoying Clarys almost bare body until there was a loud BANG on the door.

"BY THE ANGEL" I yelled completely off-guard. Clary jumps up and my shirt is then pushed back down and stops mid-thigh. I sigh at that then the BANG on the door is back.

"Who is it" I say still on top of Clary, her face is starting to become a deep red. Damn she is so gorgeous when she does this reminds me when she saw me shirtless and blushed until she was as red as a tomato. I smile at the memory.

"Its Maryse" the voice coming from the other side of the door. CRAP, Clary isn't meant to be in here. CRAP. My eyes widen and I look down at Clary who shares the same expression as me.

"One sec Maryse I'm getting dressed" I shout and quickly start picking up Clary's clothes and find a shirt and pants to put on. I do this while Clary straightens the bed sheets. I hand Clary her clothes and she runs with them into my bathroom and shuts the door behind her. As I go to the door and answer my adopted mother.

"Hey Maryse, What's up" I ask playing it casual.

"Alec and Izzy are going to breakfast and wanted to know if you and Clary would like to go with them" she responds at me while looking into my room.

"Ok sounds great I will text Clary and see if she is up for it" I say while giving her my usual smirk.

"Jace, I know Clary spent the night here in your room last night, you're lucky I'm not going to tell Jocelyn or Luke, but you will be hearing for me later with your punishment young man you know the rules" She tells me sternly, and my face drops into a surprised look.

"Thankyou Mother" I say to her and she smiles at me, I rarely call her mother and when I do called her that it lightens her mood, but I am extremely grateful she not going to tell Clarys mother and Stepfather I would be dead if she did.

Maryse walks away and I shut the door releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, when Clary walks out of the bathroom still in my shirt. I smirk at what she is wearing. I still can't believe how someone as beautiful as Clary is mine, all mine.

She giggles and pecks me on the lips and starts to get some new clothes from the bottom draw of my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as she picks some clothes out.

"Getting ready for breakfast remember" She replies to me smiling and pecks my lips once again. But before she can walk away I grab her wrist and our lips lock moving in sync until she breaks apart.

"I need to get ready Jace" she tells me as she puts her head into my chest.

"Maybe I could help you get ready" I reply at her with a sly grin, she looks up at me and I wink at her.

"Ok" is all she says and that's all I need. I love this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

I was Clarys first; thinking about it makes me smile like a complete idiot. I can't really believe she let me help her get ready stripping her down to nothing was fun, seeing her squirm under my gaze made her even more adorable.

We arrived at an hour later, and by the way I was grinning everyone knew what we were doing.

"Serious guys an hour late, next time make it a quickly I'm hungry" Izzy smirked at her comment. I glance over at Clary who had turned the same colour as her hair.

"Don't be jealous Iz, just because I can make love with this beautiful goddess over here doesn't mean you can comment on how long we take, and Iz you should know the longer it is the more pleasure you get." At this point Clary was hiding herself behind my body making me let out a slight chuckle.

"I can't believe it the famous, demon slaying golden boy Jace Herondale just said making love instead of sex, wow he is whipped" This made me frown at my adoptive brothers comment.

"Firstly Alec its man, golden man and I am not whipped" I said saying slowly and sternly. Glaring at my brother

"Jace?" a small angelic voice broke me out of my glaring.

"Yeah baby, what is it?"

"Can we sit down and order some food?" _Was she really asking me, she could have just told me, but I guess that's my Clary, shy, adorable, artsy, beautiful, smart, caring, sweet, affectionate_ –

"Jace?" _Oh crap I didn't answer_

"Oh, yeah honey, do you want the usual blueberry pancakes with tropical juice" a smile formed on her mouth and she started nodding frantically.

"Whipped" I heard someone whisper.

What I found odd was Iz kept looking at me strangely then at Clary and started winking and grinning at her almost the whole time making Clary blush into crimson red.

TIME LAPS back at the institute

Jace (POV)

Clary and I walked into the institute with en-laced hands, riding up the elevator in a comfortable silence catching secret glances at each other. The elevator door opened and we started walking down the hallway

I slid my hand down Clary waist and my fingers lightly brush her bare skin and she lets out a little breathy giggle. A devilish grin is presented on my face and Clary turns around just in time to see it before it turns into innocent smirk.

"Jace no!" she warns me and starts running down the hall.

From the way she runs her hips sway in the right ways making her ass look exceptionally great in that short tight black leather dress. While I'm gawking at her ass she manages to make it into her room and shut the door behind her, I take off running and throw open her door.

"Clary, baby come out, come out where ever you are. I'm not going to tickle you" I make my voice sincere and she walks out of her closet. Big mistake my love. My devilish grin is back and her eyes widen.

With one swift movement I light tackle her so we are down on the ground and I straddling her and tickling her sides. She squirms under me rubbing against my big member (if I say so myself). I let out a little groan from the back of my throat but it comes out as more of a growl. Clary notices this and rolls her hips against mine making me groan again. She quickly changes our position so she is straddling me. She starts grinding our hips together and I can feel my member bulging at an uncomfortable feeling in my jeans. I roll my head back and shut my eyes for a moment but as soon as I do Clary's warm body leaves mine.

When I open my eyes Clary is running out the door I was confused for a moment, had I done something wrong? Should I have taken control? Should I have been the dominate one? But all that was set aside when she called out 'Catch me if you can Lover boy', with that I was up and chasing her out the door. I was outside her bedroom door looking around but there was no sign of Clary. 'oh she is good' I thought to myself.

I ran to the kitchen first then the greenhouse then the library then my room and still could find Clary I could practically she the smile on her face about me not being able to find her. The last place I thought about looking was the training room. And there to my surprise was Clary but she was different and by different I mean a good different. She wasn't wearing her leather dress anymore just emerald green lace bra and panties. I was caught by surprise and my mouth flew open and I just stared at her in awe.

"Like what you see" I tell her that all the time when I catch her staring at me. Man she is becoming more like me and it is so sexy.

"Yes" I said boldly

"Well if you like why don't you take it" she said so seductively at me that I run over to her and kissed her hungrily.

Within a moment latter I was in boxer and hover over her on one of the training mats.

"Great. Now I have to sanitise that mat" the familiar voice made Clary and I turn our bodies around to find Izzy standing at the training room doors.

"Izzy, were a little busy here" I said to her a little annoyed

"Clary love the lace, you know how hard it was not to burst out laughing in Takis' when I saw you two" Izzy asked Clary ignoring my statement.

"Yeah sorry, and thanks for the game ideas" Clary responded blushing yet again and began hiding behind me, so that's why Iz was looking at Clary like that but the thing that got me most was the word ideas meaning plural.

"Well I would make yourselves presentable in the next few moments Mum is coming" and with that I was off Clary and throwing her dress at her and getting myself dress.

We straighten our clothes just in time when Maryse, my adopted mother comes into the training room.

"Hello children" she greets us then heads off in a different direction.

"Phew, that was close" I say as Maryse leaves.

"Can we finish this in your room?" Clary question blush forming on her cheeks once again

"Thought you would never ask" I replied back to her.

"Oh, Jace" i hear Maryse yell from down the hall

"Yes"

"Remember we still need to have that discussion or else i will have to tell them about last nights events" with that Maryse left, most likely the library

_Them?... oh Jocelyn and Luke. By the angel._

"Gotta go love" i kissed Clary's cheek and raced after Maryse.

_please please don't tell her parents they WILL kill me._

**A/N should i do more like this? if you want me to write something different just let me know and give me and idea on what you want me to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maryse POV**

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, by the angel what were you thinking?, what if Clary gets pregnant, what will you do for her and the baby, huh, I can't believe you, you two aren't even married or engaged maybe with you were I would think differently but you aren't. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"My voice was stern and threatening, leaving my voice cold.

"But Maryse-"

"No buts young man you give me an explanation right now or I will tell Jocelyn and Luke about you too. Now start over" I keep eye contact with him making sure he knows that I will.

"Maryse, I know what it looks like and yes it is exactly what it looks like but I do plan on doing something to make it up for it" Jace's voice was calm and collected but his eyes kept wondering around the library almost like he was seeing if someone was there listening.

"And how do you propose on doing that" I raise an eyebrow at my son willing him to continue

"Exactly that" His voice was almost a whisper. I was confused at what he said until it hit me.

_He is going to propose to Clary._ A huge smile curved upon my mouth and before I knew it I was running and hugging my son with all my might.

**Jace POV **

"Exactly that" I say almost as a whisper, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet, only Iz knows because she caught me at the jewellery store. I wanted Clary to have a ring because she grew up in the mundane world and that's what they do. I still don't know why but all I know is it will make her happy. And when she is happy I'm over the moon.

Silence erupted across the room and before I knew I was being pulled into a big hug. I relaxed into the hug and whisper in Maryse ear

"I love you Mother" and hugged her tighter.

**Time Laps after the Maryse conversation (Still Jace POV)**

I was walking down the hall down to my room until I heard giggling coming out of Iz's room. I leaned my ear against the door and could hear Clary giggling along with Iz.

"So Izzy if Simon asked you to marry him what would you say" This topic defiantly got my attention

"Yes, I love Simon and if he asked I would say yes" I could her Iz reply

"So Clares what about you what would you say if Jace asked you" I was practically being one with the door at this point.

"Well, I love Jace more than life itself" hearing that made me grin like an idiot "but, I don't think would ask me to marry me" this made my smile drop. _She doesn't think I would marry her._

"But the question is if he did Clares" I leaned closer yet again

"Well then if he was ever going to ask me I would say – "her answer was interrupted by Alec shouted from the other side of the hallway.

"Jace, what are you doing at Izzy's door" _do you have to yell Alec; seriously I'm a few feet away._

By this time Iz's door opened and I fell in and landed on the fall. _One with the door good job Jace._ I mentally scowled myself until I heard Clary.

"Jace, what are you doing" Clary's voice was full of worry and confusion.

"Testing Gravity, yep still works" and with that I jumped off the ground and walked off. I didn't even bother turning around for the shouts calling after me.

Does she even want to marry me?

**Clary POV**

"Jace!" I jumped off Izzy's bed and ran after Jace. I hope he didn't hear any of that, he probably thinks I doubt his love.

What if he leaves me after doubting him, oh no I can't lose him he is my everything, my world, my Jace. At this point tears start flowing freely down my face and my body broke down in violent sobs and I drop to the down unable to move, feeling the air becoming scarce from my painful cries.

**Jace POV**

I stopped in my tracks when I heard faint sobs. I immediately knew it was Clary and started running towards the cries.

I reached her and saw her on the ground curled in a ball violently shaking from her sobs. I rushed down beside her and pulled her into my lap and started to rock her gently.

"Shh, baby its ok I'm here, everything's fine, shh, my love" I kissed the top of her head and started to stroke her hair.

"Jace...I...I'm... sorry … I… d-doubted…your…love…for…me…p-please…don't…leave…me" she spluttered out between sobs.

"shh, angel its ok I would never leave you I love you too much" I kept whispering sweet little things in her ear and kissing her head until her breaths became even and I knew she fell asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my room.

**Sorry I know it's not a really good chapter but I hope to produce a better one next time. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows I really appreciate it. – Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV**

_Today's the day, by the angel what if she says no, she never actually said she would ever marry me, No, No, No she will say yes at least I hope, no wait I can't do this to myself she will say yes but what if, no stop it Jace. Wait I can't do this yet, I didn't ask permission, BY THE ANGEL._

"Jace?" a voice awoke me from my thoughts

"Huh?" my voice came out shaky and uneven.

"Are you ok? You seem on edge and that never happens" Iz's worried repeated in my head.

_On edge, on edge, on edge, you need to ask for permission NOW_

"I need to go now Iz remember that thing you needed to do with Clary" I practically jumped off the back of the couch and ran out the door until I got to the front door and stopped.

_I forgot to say goodbye to Clary, by the angel I forgetting everything today _

I race to my room and see her on my bed sketching, I run up to beside her.

"Baby I got to go but I will be back ok?" I look to her like I'm actually asking her if I can go

"Sure, sweetie I will be here, when you get back" I kissed her quickly and raced out the door.

"I love you Clary" I shouted out while I was running to the front door.

"I love you too Jace" I could faintly hear when I got to the front door.

**TIME LAPS at Jocelyn and Luke's apartment **

I quickly compose myself and knocked on the door and almost immediately the door was open and both Luke and Jocelyn were standing at the door.

"Um, ah Hello Mr and Mrs Garroway, may I come in I have a very important manner to discuss with the both of you" I tried to cover my slight stutter with speaking a bit formally.

I was ushered into the lounge room where we sat on the couches; I kept looking at my hands, slightly afraid that they will say no if I put on my cocky bad boy façade.

"so, what is it Jace" Jocelyn spoke first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, um, I was hoping to get your permission to marry Clary, I have the ring and I love her more than life itself and would to everything to provide for her in every way I can. But I completely understand if you say no and I will respect your wishes but I will never stop loving her and if indeed you say no i will come back again on a later basis and ask again." I slowly looked up at Jocelyn and Luke hoping for them to see the love for Clary in face.

"How will you propose to our daughter" Luke replied with a big grin on his face. I instead had a grin plastered on my face. But the next thing I did was so not the usual Jace.

"Thank you so much" I jumped up off my seat and hugged them both.

**Izzy POV**

Jace was even more on edge than I thought he would be, like wow he was acting like a completely different person. But I still had I job to do for Jace; get Clary out of the house until he texted me to say we can come home.

_Flashback_

"Iz, I need you to get Clary out of the house so I can set up everything for the proposal" half pleading with me half serious.

"Sure Jace but are you sure you don't want me to help you help set up with you?"

"No, Iz I want to tell her I did this all for her with no help" He can be so sweet but only for Clary.

"Ok Jace"

"Thankyou Iz"

_End flashback _

"Hey Clary?" I asked stepping into Jace's bedroom

"Yeah, Izzy what's up" I slowly made my way to sit in front of her cause I know the only one who gets to see her sketches are Jace.

"I need some girl time so we are going shopping and I'm not taking any if buts or maybes" after that I got off the bed and walked out of then room just hearing the sigh escape her lips and movement on the floor.

_Mission Complete_

**Jace POV**

I arrived at the institute after Iz sent me a text saying they were at the mall. Time to get started. I go straight to the greenhouse.

**TIMELAPS after decorating the green house**

"Finished" I said with a huff. I look back at the greenhouse and admire my work. The trees have white lanterns though them, rose petals are in a nice circle and in the middle of the circle I put a picnic with sandwiches and apples like the first time we kissed. I even found the knife she tried not to step on when she bumped into my side. I also had a recording of a piano music I composed especially for her playing in the background. The wide glass dome started to get flooded with the sunset making the greenhouse flow with colours of gold and green.

_Perfect._

I texted Iz so say I'm done. I hope she likes it, I hope she says yes.

**Hope you like the Chapter; I'm a happy with it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, I love it that you guys like what I have to offer with Clace Thanks again guys – Later **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV **

I was walking back into the institute after shopping with Izzy after what felt like ages until I ran into something hard almost knocking me over, instead it knocked all of the bags out of my hands exposing everything I bought onto the floor.

"Hey babe, glad I caught you and is that lingerie I see" said the smooth silky voice. My cheeks began to blush and I started frantically picking up the clothes or want some people call clothes.

"Hey, hey, hey babe this lingerie is sexy and plus I have seen you in a lot less so there is no need to be embarrassed about it" hearing his voice calmed my actions. I finished putting the stuff back into the bags and looked up into the golden eyes.

"I…It's" I started to look down onto ground my cheeks burning even more "I…um"

"It's ok, I have something for you, meet me in the green house in 5 minutes" and with that he was running off the green house I presumed.

**TIME LAPS in the green house still Clary's POV**

"Jace, Jace are you up here yet?" I called out walking up the stairs that lead to the greenhouse.

"Yes love" I heard him reply. I walked up the rest of the stair and saw the most breath taking site.

The trees had white lanterns though them, rose petals are in a nice circle and in the middle of the circle with a picnic. I also could hear a recording of piano music playing in the background. The wide glass dome was flooded with the sunset making the greenhouse flow with colours of gold and green.

"Jace" I gasped, this was so beautiful. I was still admiring what he had creating I didn't notice him stepping closer to me.

"Clary" he faintly whispered. I looked at Jace and noticed he was down on one knee I front of me. I gasped again in shock tears forming in my eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you do me the honours of becoming my wife? I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. So I ask again will you be my wife?" I stared in shock.

**Jace POV**

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you do me the honours of becoming my wife? I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. So I ask again will you be my wife?" I asked her looking into her eyes but she just stood there motionless with tears streaming down her face.

_Have I done the right thing, why isn't she responding? By the angel she is going to say no and doesn't want to hurt me that's why she is crying. I don't think I can take this rejection from her; I can't take any rejecting from her. I can't wait for rejection any longer._

"Clary?" my voice comes out hurt and filled with pain. I can feel tears starting to form but I will not let them fall.

_I don't deserve love, don't deserve happiness._

**Clary POV**

"Clary ?" a voice filled with hurt and pain snapped me out of my motionless state. I looked down at Jace and noticed he wasn't looking at me but the ground; finding his face from me, and the ring was lowered so it was nearly on the ground.

"Yes" I breathe out. His head shot up and now I can see the unshed tears in his eyes making me cry more.

"What?" he voice came out shaky and slightly broken

"Yes"

**Jace POV**

_Yes, she said yes, SHE SAID YES, BY THE ANGEL SHE SAID YES, wait, wait im yelling yes at myself mentally and not doing any about the fact she said yes. Stupid Jace do something._

I put the ring on her ring finger and a twirled her around in the air. As soon as I place her on the ground I captured her lips with mine expressing every emotion I could, happiness, love, passion, desire. I pulled away from the kiss feeling breathless

"Shall I accompany you to our picnic my beautiful fiancé " calling her my fiancé made my smile grow even bigger and I even felt a faint blush on my cheeks. I looked at her and could see she was also blushing and smiling as huge smile like me.

"You shall"

_SHE SAID YES_

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE **

**I know I haven't been around in a while and I have some bad new *cringe* I won't be able to update for about a week from the 10****th ****of April (Australia date thingy) to the 22****nd**** of April. I'm sorry I don't mean to do this. **

**Thank you for the followers and favourites and reviews I love hearing feedback. **

**Thank you and sorry again. – Later **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV**

_Soft emerald green glass flowed across the ground making it look like water. The golden sunset shone across the field of lushes grass. I looked across the grass to see a girl with fiery red hair,Clary, she was wearing a white flowing dress that went just passed her knees. The next thing i noticed that there was 2 little children dancing with her, a young boy with emerald eyes and golden hair and a young girl with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Laughter echoes across the field sending a rush of happiness through my body. I feel warmth across my cheek, turning to see where it came from i find, Clary. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and spin her in the air. The most angelic giggle escapes her lips and I can't help but smile._

"_Jace" her soft voice whispers to me._

"_Jace, wake up" I hear making me become confused. I look up and Clary and the 2 children are gone. I look around and notice the beautiful field has been laced with night's dark array. _

"_Jace" I hear again but this time instead of the warmth within my arms I feel it move. Suddenly the warmth is on my lower abdomen with more wamr tingles rush up my chest. I smile at the sweet sensation; next I feel different warmth on my neck but this warmth feels like, Lips? _

I instantly open my eyes and notice Clary straddling me and kissing my neck.

"This has to be the sexiest wakeup call ever" I say with my sleepy voice. She immediately snaps her head up and blushes look down, not meeting my eyes. I let out a slight chuckle and lean up to her so my face is mere millimetres from hers.

"I love you my beautiful fiancé" I smile and she looks up into my eyes. I start to lean forward and our lips are just brushing when the door bursts open revealing a very cheerful Max.

"Jace, Jace stop going to any bases with Clary I NEED to tell you something" Max starts speaking in such a rush. I turn to look at Clary who is blushing so much she has turned almost the same colour as her hair. Clary leans down quickly and whispers in my ear.

"Jace I'm only in your shirt and inappropriate panties for Max to see" I let out a laugh with in reward gets me a playful slap to the chest. She quickly gets up and I turn to Max to see his eyes fixated on Clary and what she is wearing.

"I'm going to make everyone blueberry pancakes for breakfast, so yeah…I'm gonna go…Bye" and with that she rushes out the door but not before slightly flashes as she runs out. I noticed that Max's eyes still hasn't left Clarys body; his head was peeked out the door still watching her.

"MAX" I shout at him snapping him out of his trance

"Oh, um, yeah" he stutters

"Come here" I say sitting up more in the bed. Max walks slightly forward to the bed

"Yes?" he asked as he came up closer to me

Once he was arm length i slapped Max up the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for"

"Um, i don't know maybe, staring at my fiancé and drooling at her bareness"

"I wasn't drooling i was thinking"

"Oh yeah, about what?" Max started to get a faint but of blush forming around his face.

"What would happen if a gusted of wind came through but i guess it didn't have to be a gust of wind after all" With that i slapped him even harder up the back of the head.

"OUCH, it really hurts"

"Good, now stop undressing my fiancé with your eyes and get back to want you wanted to tell me, when you barged in here interrupt probably the best way I have ever woken up" I stare at him right in the eyes waiting for his response.

"I kissed a girl" he says with a goofy grin on his face, and sits down next to me on the bed

"Wow Maxamillion you're kissing girls at 15 good boy" I smile up at him and ruffle up his hair. Max's smile grows wider, and then there is a knock on the door and Clary steps in.

"Hi, um the pancakes are ready and Izzy and Alec are out so it's just us 3" she says whilst standing in the doorframe. I see Max staring at Clary again and I smack in up the back side of the head again.

"OUCH Jace" he turns to look at me from his sitting position on the bed.

Clary quickly comes up to Max and looks at his head and gives him a hug.

"Jace by the angel why would you do that to your own brother" She looks at Max in the eyes then goes back to hugging him. What my poor Clary didn't realise it that Max has grown a lot since he was little and sitting on the bed, his face is at her boob height, giving Max probably the best thing he could ever hope for; Clary's boobs in his face. Her hands are lightly stroking his hair and you can see in his eye and other places that he is VERY happy about this.

"Clary sweetie, he is a 15 year old boy seeing a beautiful woman in just a shirt that only just goes passed your magnificently shape arse and to top it off you have unrealised that you have just put his face to your bra less boobs" at this Clary's eyes open up really wide and she squeals and runs into the bathroom.

"Really Jace I enjoyed that" he pouts at me.

"In more ways than one little brother" I smirk and point down. Realisation hit Max like a bullet and he quickly excuses himself.

"DON'T THINK I'M TAKING IT EASY ON YOU IN YOUR TRANING WITH THAT STUNT" I yell after he leaves the room.

Clary then shyly steps out of the bathroom as red as her hair, all I can to is smile up at her and say.

"So breakfast is ready?"

**I'm so so so sorry time has literally gotten away from me and I know there is no good excuse or reason that would be any good for neglecting you guys of your story, and for that I am truly sorry, for all I can do is apologize but that still isn't enough. **

**Please if you have any ideas of what I should do for my next chapter PLEASE TELL ME. Please review and favourite and follow and I'm extremely grateful for the Favouriters and Followers and reviews you amazing people have given me. **

**If you want your own Chapter in this story just message me the Chapter and I will add it and give you COMPLETE CREDIT for it because it is your work and you should get praised for it. I'm sorry yet again and thankful also, but like always - Later**


	7. AN (Please read its of some importance)

**A/N**

**Ok, so i have to tell you something and i know you wont be impressed and i will understand if you feel the need to message me on how i haven't updated in a long time.**

**So here it is... My laptop crashed and at the moment i am writing this it still is, i have borrowed a laptop from a friend and and dont know when i will be able to update. **

**But fear not i have a little good news to tell you, I am going to write 3 samples of what the next chapter will be and you lovely people get to pick the winning story and i will go on from there.**

**If you want to give me some ideas for the samples review/message me and i will see what i can do with what you have come up with. This story was only meant to be me mucking around but no with all your friendly support it has turned into more. **

**Honestly i have no idea where the story is going, i originally thought it was going to be a oneshot but things change i guess, and now its turned into a story because you guys cared. **

**Thankyou for caring, - Later **


	8. Chapter 8

**My laptops back (YAY), so I know I said I would give you 3 examples and you choose the one that you guys like the best, but I was just so happy I got my laptop back I wanted to give you guys a full chapter for your patients instead of examples. So without further ado your next chapter.**

**Jace POV**

"Faster Max, Harder" I tell Max as see starts to break a sweat and his breathing gets heavy.

"Jace, please I need a break we have been doing this for 3 and a half hours" Max protested at me.

"Nope, you know why I'm not giving you any breaks" I turn to face him but he is staring at something with his mouth slightly ajar. I turn to see what he is staring at and see Clary in her tight leather shadowhunting gear with knee high combat boot, basically she walks in looking like sex on legs.

"Jace ready to train?" she asks from across the room. I turn back to Max and see he is still staring at Clary. Well I guess I can punish him a little with Clary's help. Wicked plans come into my mind and I send Clary a mischievous grin.

"Yeah sweetie, Max why don't you watch what my training can turn into" I grin at Max, but he is still staring at Clary.

"Oh, Hey Maxie, ready to watch me take down Jace" Clary turned to Max who then just nodded his response.

"I think we should do hand to hand combat, what do you think babe?" I turn to ask Clary who is already getting into her fighting position.

"Yes"

Clary starts to throw punches at me and a block them all and after me defending after a while I was going to punch her, when she ducked underneath the punch and swiped me out from under my legs. Perfect my plan is working perfectly. Clary than gets on top of me and holds down my arms and legs, while breathing slightly heavy.

I lean forward and kiss Clary passionately on the lips. She pulls away from me and I pout at her.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" I ask mocking sadness and make my bottom lip quiver.

"Max is in the room" she replies to me.

"Max, you should go fix yourself up and our training is done for today" I say to him knowing he has most likely gotten excited from that. Mission Complete

"I have to go, bye" I heard Max say than the sound of running on the hardwood floor.

Clary than leans close to my ear and whispers,

"I win" I smile at her mischievously at her and she is taken back and confused. I left my leg up slowly and mauver her so that I'm straddling her and pinning her arms above her head with only one of my hands.

"But I love to win" I whisper into her ear before giving it love bites and start sucking and kissing and giving her love bites down her neck to her collarbone. The ones from before are still there I love it that she wears my love bites with pride.

Clary groaned and snaked her arms around my neck tugging on my hair making me groan. I make my way to her lips and kiss her with desire and lust. We start to groan into each other's mouths and smile against our lips. We take off my shirt and she starts exploring my chest with her soft hands.

I was just about to pull off her dress when the training room doors open wide and Alec stands there cross armed while Clary and I look up from their position on the training room floor.

"By the Angel guys this room makes sound carry all throughout the Institute, Izzy and I can hear you two from the kitchen, Max can probably hear you guys from the shower too." Alec tells us while I put my shirt on and walk over to Alec, with Clary by my side who is turning into a crimson colour.

"Oh Alec don't be jealous my groans are the best sound you will ever hear" I say with a cocky grin on my face and raising one of my eyebrows playfully. Alec and Clary start to blush a little but Alec can cover it better then Clary.

"Sorry Alec we were training then…well…yeah" Clary lost her words trying to finish the sentence.

"Alec sorry but I'm going to take Clary to my bedroom and finish what you interrupted…" I say giving Clary and a suggestive smile, Alec starts to open his mouth to speech but I cut in before he can and finish my sentence.

"And yes we will but a privacy rune on the door so you don't get too turned on by my groaning" I finish and smirk at Alec who looks and little dumbfound.

"Later Alec" I grab Clary's hand and practically drag her to my room, we get to the door and I turn around to see Clary but instead my lips get greeting by hers giving me a passionate and lustful kiss I run my tongue on her lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Her mouth opens and our tongues fight for dominance but I will the battle and I pick Clary up around her waist while her legs wrap around my waist I walk back slowly and open my down and walk both of us in. I shut the door and lock it and Clary draws the rune on the door while I still carry her on my waist. I kiss down her neck and make our way to the bed. I lay her down and whisper in her ear.

"I Love you Clary and will love you until I die, and if there is a life after that I will love you then"

"I Love you too Jace" she replies to me sweetly while looking into my gold eyes.

**TIMELAPS NEXT MORNING **

I wake up bright and early like I usually do so I can go do training, but this morning I can't find the influence to get up. I look down at Clary and notice she is lying on her back revealing her bare chest.

I try so hard not to disturb her but she looks so temping, _would she mind me taking a picture of this?. _I grab my phone off the bed side table and take a picture; good thing Clary is the only one that knows how to unlock my phone.

My little temptress has finally made me lose all control just by laying there on display. I bring my mouth down to her chest and start to kiss, lick, suck, she than begins to stir and I realise its 5am she wont be happy if she is awake at this time so I just rest my head on her chest and pull myself tightly against her body. I even out my breathing so it gives the illusion that I am sleeping when I feel her fingers start stroking my hair and kisses the top of my head than lays back down, with me still on her.

I waited till her breathing evened out when I got up and went to got my her favourite breakfast, blueberry pancakes and tropical juice. I love my fiancé.

**There you go guys I hope you liked it. Review/ follow/ favourite/ message whatever you desire, just go for it. Like usual –Later **


	9. Chapter 9

**So to answer your unspoken question I didn't die, I just simply didn't want to write and when I did write the opposite if cute and fluffy formed. If you want to read what I mean about not cute and fluffy I will put what I wrote after the story. And also Fall Out Boys song Alone Together is mentioned in this story.**

**Jace POV**

While I was making Clary breakfast my mind wondered to the songs she has been listening to, personally I don't really like the mundane's music but this group 'boys falling out' or something like that actually sounded pretty good, for a bunch of mundane's. One of their songs popped into my head and I couldn't help but start singing it.

"My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broke in  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna? Yeah!

I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet

'Cause I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow  
if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young."

I finished the chorus and realized I had finish making Clarys breakfast, I knew too well that if I left it there and went to wake up Clary someone would come and eat it on her so I decided to let her have breakfast in our bed.

It was almost 8 in the morning and I knew she still considered this the middle of the night but hopefully she would see the breakfast and let me see the gorgeous smile she owns.

I walk into the bedroom and put the food on her bedside table, even though she was rolled over to my side of the bed, most likely she was subconsciously looking for me. Clary was lying on her back so I simply hovered over her sleeping form and started kissing lightly on her neck a whispering sweet messages in her ear.

"Clary beautiful, wake up I have a surprise for you my love, Wake up honey" I started kissing down her neck then rested my head on her boobs and watched her eyes fluttered open and watched her lips curl up into the most gorgeous smile.

"Comfortable there Jace" she giggled at me.

"What no handsome, sexy, sweet pet name for me, tsk, tsk, tsk and to answer yes I am very comfortable right here" I started to wiggle my head on her chest and started tickling her on either sides of her boobs, her most ticklish spot.

"Okay my loving, sexy fiancé, I'm sorry" I stopped my hands when she started to talk to see if her answer was a good one and indeed it was. To accept her apology I lower my mouth to hers and kissed her slowly and softly relishing the feel of her smooth lips on mine, before she tried to deepen the kiss I pulled back slightly.

"Hey don't pout at me I have a good reason, me being the most amazingly god like person in the world and your fiancé I made you breakfast, blueberry pancakes and tropical juice and to top it all off fruit in a bowl and black coffee" her mouth dropped open and I could help but grin at her reaction.

"I love you Jace" she smiled up at me.

"I know" I replied smirking down at her. I got up and got the tray off the bedside table and place the tray on her lap when she was done sitting up.

"I can't believe you didn't pick up on the Star Wars or whatever reference I made for you" I said sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I wasn't going to mention it cause I didn't think you would understand what I was going on about" she tried to say with a mouth full of food, at least I think that was what she was trying to say, I just went with it and ended up just laughing at her reaction.

"Okay you finish your breakfast while I go have a shower" I was sitting up when I was suddenly brought back down to Clary, I was just about to open my mouth and ask her what she wanted when I saw the faint bit of blush on her face, now I knew what she wanted.

"I had a thought" she simply said.

"Go on, tell me this idea" I tried to act serious about the idea but my mind already knew what she wanted and I was mainly trying to hide my new excitement.

"Well, I thought maybe you could help me with my breakfast, then we could both have a shower, you know save water with one shower instead of having two. And just think we are saving water and then saving hot water and Iz and Alec won't be mad and I don't know about Max but he won't be mad that we used all the hot water" she looked straight into my eyes the whole time and I couldn't help but grin at her and her adorable reason to have a shower with me.

"Now we wouldn't want to make anyone mad, now give me a fork fill of those pancakes" she did and we sat there eating breakfast until it was all gone.

We both walked to the bathroom where I proceed to kiss her and remove her clothes, which was just one of my shirts and panties. I kissed her cheeks, eyes, nose, temple, jaw then finally her lips. She started to smile against my lips which caused me to smile as well. I lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist where she skilfully removed my boxers. Both of us pressed up against each other. Her trying to turn on the shower while I try and walk us both into the shower with my eyes closed and lips on her soft sweet skin of her neck.

Once again my lips are greeting by hers giving me a passionate and lustful kiss I run my tongue on her lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Her mouth opens and our tongues fight for dominance but I will the battle. She grinds up against me and I let out a little groan from the back of my throat but it comes out as more of a growl. Clary notices this and grinds our hips again causing me groan again. Both of our skin was slippery and wet, both getting equally excited.

**TIMLAPS AFTER THE SHOWER**

"I can't believe we were in there for an hour and a half" Clary announced with an astonished expression, while wrapping a towel around her.

"Well I guess that everyone will be mad at us for using all the hot water after all" I said with a wink and wrapped myself in a towel and got dressed with her.

**So Hiya, I know I haven't updated in a long time but my writing went darkish and that's all I could write, I don't know why, I'm not depressed I just couldn't write the cute stuff you guys deserve and I could make this story into a depressing one so I waited until I could write less dark stuff.**

**I hope you like this chapter, Review/ follow/ favourite/ message whatever you desire, just go for it. Like usual –Later, but for the people who wanted to read the stuff I wrote (darkish stiff) here it is.**

**Safe and Sound  
**Used when wanted  
banished and forgotten  
revived when needed  
but only when pleasing.  
**  
**Standing in between misguided mess  
forced to deal with recurring stress  
controlled by everyone except me  
hoping for an escape from the misery.  
**  
**Only safe when I'm alone  
people say home sweet home  
but mine is a battle field each night  
towards a never ending fight.

Cuts and bruises fill my skin  
I thought god would punish their sins.  
Awaking up just to see what's left  
just to get beat down with distress.

Hoping someone will notice my pain  
leaving me, having to explain.  
My only source for realise  
is when I lay down to sleep.

Dreaming of a place far from here  
just to escape my unwanted fears,  
but as I lay to sleep tonight  
death is who I greet, with delight.

Away from it all  
fear is gone  
the man is black  
took me from harm.  
As my body lies in the ground  
my spirit awakes safe and sound.

**\- Later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya, your little Aussie didn't die, she just couldn't write it literally explains it in the first paragraph except I didn't have a hot guy in reality. **** But here is the next chapter.**

**Clary POV**

I was listening to music trying to find a way to write a story but my mind just kept coming up blank. I would start with all these different beginnings but none of them sounded like the right type of beginning. I don't usually write I'm usually painting how I feel but today I just felt like typing. I was still trying to find the perfect start for my writing when I felt strong arms encircle around me pressing there chest to my back. Removing one of my headphones and placing it into his ear.

No words needed to be spoken when he sat there and just watched as my screen flowed with different words forming different sentences to all end with a full stop. Every now again he would start to kiss and suck on my neck and shoulder making typing so much harder. The way his lips gently touched my skin teasing me and begging me to break out of focus (or lack of) writing. But soon I couldn't resist me urges anymore. I quickly and swiftly turned around in our position where my body was in between his legs with mine wrapped around his back. I couldn't handle any kind of space separating us so I took control for once and pushed our bodies closer. Feeling his heat radiate off his skin onto mine and his lips firmly pressed into mine was just heavenly.

**Jace POV**

I was looking for Clary everywhere until I walk into our room and saw she was on the bed with head phones in typing something. I quietly came into the room and sat of the bed behind her having her in between my legs and my arms firmly wrapped around her small waist. I took out one of her headphones and placed it into my ears and listened to the music she was listening to. I watched as she typed stoping every now and again to find the right word or deleted a whole sentence with a small huff, annoyed by the way it sounded.

Starting to kiss and sucks at the delicious skin on her neck and shoulder I become highly aware that her typing had dropped its original tempo dramatically. Smiling at myself and kept kissing her knowing any minute now she would be as good as gone. As soon as the thought was thought she turned around and pushed herself into me kissing my passionately and hungrily. I licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance into her mouth which she happily obliged too. Running my tongue along the top of her mouth I could feel she shiver beneath me causing her to grind against our tightly pressed together cores.

Feeling breathless I removed my mouth from hers and began kissing and biting her neck and collarbone lightly, only to hear her whimper and moan.

"Jace" The beautiful gasp escaped her lips making me go crazy. My hand soon made their way up underneath her shirt rubbing my hands along her stomach and back. My hands were itching towards her bra clasp when the bedroom door flung open. Clary jumped when hearing the door opened causing me to groan huskily by the added friction she made between our cores.

"Jace, I have a question, Hi Clary, but Jace question" Max stalked into the room and sat on the bed next to Clary and I who were still in our previous position. Clary tried to escape from our position but my firm grasp on her kept her in place, making her turn scarlet red.

"What Max" I said with a lot of annoyance.

"Hi Max" Clary said quietly and buried her face in the crook of my neck making me smile and chuckle slightly

"Well for starters mum's home so you guys better stop doing this and be grateful it was just me walking in and not mum" Max said with so much bold confidence it was eerie. I must be rubbing off on him.

"What's the question, Max" I said a little less annoyed at my little brother.

"When taking a relationship to the next level like yours and Clarys, who's house is it better to go to, or due we have to go to a hotel?" Max said with complete seriousness. I stared wide eyed and opened mouth at my little brother. It is very rare that I'm taken off guard, but this took me off guard times about 10.

"Max, you're 16, have you even found a girl that you love the way I love Clary" I ask in disbelief, I didn't want my young brother becoming a womanizing man-whore like I was at age 16.

Soon after that Max started cracking up and laughing his hear out that he fell off the bed and started rolling around on the floor. When he calmed himself down slightly he began to speak.

"Fooled you, I just wanted to see your reaction, I just came up here to tell you mum was back" Then he left laughing at himself while shutting the door behind him. Leaving me to chuckle and stare at the door he just left out of.

"Well that was interesting" A small angelic voice said while taking her head out of the crook of my neck. I smiled at her and kissed her gently, while picking her up and walking to the door with her in my arms. She squealed but it was muffled with my lips kissing her sweetly again.

"You know I kinda love you" She whispered to me.

"You know I Love You, no kinda needed" I smiled at her as we exited my room.

**So another reason why I haven't been writing I was reading the Divergent book and my school got new exchange students. And can I just say DAMN, those German Boys are mighty fine, and one of the hot ones keeps looking at me and my insides just explode every time.**

** s/9694000/1/The-Undead**** you guys have to read this it is amazing, and she updates more. (I should know she is my best friend). Her name is sibizzle on this site, look her up add her follow her and yeah.**

**So if you liked this Chapter, Review/ Follow/ Favourite/ Message anything you desire. Like always… - Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya, here is the next chapter I don't know where this story is going but I thought I should just try to come up with more chapters for you readers **** . Plus I changed the rating to M to be safe cause things have been started to heat up a bit.**

**Jace POV**

"Clary, no, no and finally no" Clary and I have been 'disagreeing' for about 15 minutes. She wants to give me a birthday party but I refuse to have one. I don't see the point, it's just the day I was born nothing that important we don't need to celebrate it. Yeah I use to get to do anything I wanted when I was younger on my birthday but now it just seems pointless. During the argument, wait I mean 'disagreement' I took off my shirt because I knew it would distract her from getting her point across.

"But, Jace, uh um you need a birthday you know um party. Yeah you need one of those" Clary said staring directly at my chest. I smirked a bit knowing I have this effect on her. But then something happened, Clary seemed to come out of her gaze and I mischievous grin spread across her face, next minute she has her shirt off.

Completely gobsmacked I stare at her black laced bra.

"Jace you're having a party" she said with such confidence

"N-No, C-Clary" I stuttered. Great know she is getting me distracted. Oh the things I could do to those- wait no don't let her get into your head.

"Really Jace, No?" she pouted then began to remove her pants until she was left in just a black lace bra and panties.

By now just seeing her in that has gotten me up and not in the standing way. Damn it, well two can play that game Clary.

I remove my sweat pants so I'm just left in boxers and look at her in the eye.

"Yes, Clary I am not having a party" this time I didn't stutter. Score Jace 1 stutter 0

"Okay, how about I offer you a deal?" this sparked my interest

"Listening"

"Well if you let me throw you a party, I will be your slave for 3 days."

"Hmm… Deal, but you have to call me master and do whatever I say and I decide when you become my slave"

"Yes, master"

**TIME LAPS AFTER JACES BIRTHDAY**

Walking into the room after a hunt I notice Clary curled up on my side of my bed. Seeing her in one of my shirts she uses as pyjamas always bring a smile on my face. I quietly walk into the bathroom and run of hot shower to remove the inchor from the hunt. I step out of the bathroom in a towel and head to the dresser drawers to retrieve some boxers, while I heard a faint moan.

I look over at Clary and she is on her back arms on either side of her head, hair spend out all over the pillow and her lips apart slightly. I just stood there watching as her breathing accelerated and she started to pant. But want made me want to ravish her was the moaning and gasping of my name. I quickly removed the towel from my waist and put the boxers on. I strolled over to Clary where I hovered over the sleeping form.

I lowered my head down to her neck and started to suck and lick at her sensitive spots, I began to bite lightly at her collarbone and use one of my hands to part her legs to bring myself between her. I kept kissing her neck just so I could hear her whimpers and begs of my name. I began to remove the shirt she was wearing until it got to under her arms. I stopped my attacking at her neck look down and her basically naked form. Grinning at myself I lowered my body so my chest was pressed against hers. I bring my lips to her ear and bite at her lobe playfully making her moan in pleasure.

"Clary" I whisper, she begins to stir so I repeat her name again. This time her eyes open with surprise is written all over her features.

"My love next time you are having a sex dream with me as your co-star just remember that I would love to participate in those activities in this reality. Oh and I wanna cash you in for slavery." I smirk down at her blushing cheeks.

"Yes, Master"

I grinned down at her blushing face and took all my control to stop hovering over her and sit up on my side of the bed with my head resting on the headboard. Clary's confused face made my grin turn even more mischievous.

"Jace what are you doing?" I looked down at her while raising my eyebrows until she got my unspoken message.

"Master, what are you doing?" she asked again.

"Well I am getting comfortable on the bed preparing myself for the show"

"The show?" Clary asked confused again.

"Why yes 'the show' as your first role as slave for me I wish you to give me a very sexual stripper like show" I finished saying licking my lips at her as her face turned scarlet red yet again.

"Y-Yes, Master" she gulped before standing at the end of the bed still in one of Jace's shirts.

"Do you want music Master?"

"Oh by the angel yes"

I watched as her hips swayed when she walked over to the IPod doc and turned on quiet but sexy music. _When did we even get this music?_ I quickly let go of my train of thought and watched Clary stalk back over to the foot of the bed.

Her hips began to sway and her hands began to caress their way up her body until she tangled them up into her hair. With her hips still swaying Clary began to lift the shirt she was wearing at a teasingly slow rate.

Let's just say my eyes weren't the only thing bulging out when I saw Clary dancing and slowly removing the shirt. I gulped and watched as she still continued to remove the shirt. But when Clary got to the bottom of her boobs she turned around and removed the shirt entirely, exposing her bare back and dark green laced panties.

Clary pushed all her hair over to one shoulder and looked behind her smirking at me and continued to sway her hips in time with the music.

_That little tease turning around like that, oh… but maybe I can tease her as well. _I thought to myself when Clary looked away from me and look ahead of her I quickly removed my boxers and tossed them on the other side of the bed.

"Oh Clary" I whispered to her. She turned just her head yet again looking at me over her shoulder but this time her face was filled with surprise and desire. _Bingo got ya._

In a swift moment I was behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing and sucking on her throat long enough for it to leave marks. I spun her around and pressed her body straight against loving the feeling of her skin against mine. I captured her lips and began hungrily kissing her parting her mouth to let my tongue explore her mouth. After a moment I could sense she was getting breathless so I began kissing down her neck bitting at her sensitive skin playfully, sucking on her collarbone and then kissing all the way back up until I was behind her where I lightly bit her ear lobe and started sucking on it.

Throughout the room Clary moans and gasps of my name were the only thing you could hear, loud enough that people in the rooms around us would hear but that didn't stop me from continuing to ravish her beautiful body.

I was just about to lay her on the bed so this could get more heated when the loudest bang come upon my door.

"Jace and Clary either put a silence rune on the door or don't continue doing what you are doing because 1 you are very loud and 2 its 3am. I'm going back to bed and I don't want to hear what's going on in there when I get back to bed" yelled Alec through the door.

"Well that ruined the mood" I smirked at Clary while I kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's get some sleep" I said while putting my boxers back on and climbing into bed. Clary curled up next to me and just before we both fell asleep Clary whispered,

"Yes Master"

**So there it is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope you liked it and I hope you guys Review/ Follow/ Favourite/ Message anything you with. If you have any question let me know and I will answer them. **

**\- Later.**


End file.
